videogamefanfandomcom-20200213-history
DEATH BATTLE: The Video Game/Superman
Kal-El, AKA Clark Kent, AKA Superman, is a fictional superhero that appears in DC Comics. He was featured in the twenty-fifth episode of DEATH BATTLE, where he fought against Goku and won. He is a playable character in DEATH BATTLE: The Video Game. Death Battle Information Background *Alternate Identity: Clark Joseph Kent *Birthname: Kal-El *Age: 39 *Height: 6'3" *Weight: 225 lbs. *Married to Lois Lane *Occupation: Pulitizer Prize winning Investigative Reporter Power Source *Solar Radiation *Constant Power Absorption *Healing Factor *Yellow Sunlight increases power (2700x-5500x) *Red Sunlight has no effect (2700x) *Blue Sunlight doubles increase (5500x; adds new abilities) Super Sense *Super Hearing *X-Ray Vision (with the exception of lead) *Telescopic Vision *Microsopic Vision *Electro Magnetic Spectrum Vision *Theta Vision (can see a person's aura) Powers *Flight *Super Strength *Super Speed *Healing Factor *Super Breath *Arctic Breath *Heat Vision (Maimum Temperature: Unknown; drains solar power quickly) Infinite Mass Punch *Acceleration to near light speed creates relativistic mass *Impact equivalent to 10 Octillion Megatons *Uses a lot of energy *Planet busting *Speed force regulates durabilty if necessary, ensuring survival Genius Intellect *Super Brain *Perfect Photographic Memory *Technological Genius *Master Tactician *Can read & memorize DNA *Taught all remaining Kryptonian knowledge by Jor-El Martial Arts *Pressure Points with Batman *Hand to Hand with Wonder Woman *Boxing with Wildcat *Psychic Barrier with J'onn J'onzz *With Mongol II (worked to uncover full potential) *Torquasm-Rao & Torquasm-Vo (enhances and protects body and mind) Weaknesses *Reliant on constant solar radiation *Kryptonite (severely weakens muscles, eliminates stored solar power) *Magic (includes enhanced weapons) *Spends more time protecting others than improving skills Theme Animations *'Entrance:' Flies onto the battlefield. *'Post-Round Taunt:' Puts hands on hips and chuckles. *'Victory:' Looks up, then flies off into space. Quotes Entrance *"This looks like a job for Superman!" *"If you're sure you want to fight me, then all right." *"Just another day in the life of Superman here." *"Goku! Ready for that rematch?" - Against Goku. *"You don't stand a chance." - Against any villain except Lex Luthor or Akuma. *"Batman versus Superman? Who would've thought?" - Against Batman. *"All right, Diana. Let's do this." - Against Wonder Woman. *"You never learn, do you, Lex?" - Against Lex Luthor. *"What is it with me and these Saiyan guys all of the sudden?" - Against Vegeta. *"An equal opponent, you say? Well, bring it on." - Against Chuck Norris or Segata Sanshiro. *"Transcend my humanity? You threw yours away!" - Against Akuma. Victory *"I must go now... Lois will kill me if I'm late." *"Well, what did you expect? I'm Superman." *"Not everyday I get a good fight. Thank you." *"Keep up the good work, pal." - Against Goku. *"Try all you like. Justice will always prevail." - Against any villain except Lex Luthor or Akuma. *"Probably should've brought the Kryptonite batarangs, eh, Bruce?" - Against Batman. *"You really do your mother proud, Diana." - Against Wonder Woman. *"I get it. You REALLY don't like me." - Against Lex Luthor. *"At least Goku knew how to have fun." - Against Vegeta. *"You're good... but you're no Superman." - Against Chuck Norris or Vegeta. *"I'm never going down your path. Not anytime soon, at least." - Against Akuma. Results Screen *"Well, Jimmy will certainly enjoy hearing this story in the news." *"Sorry about that. Sometimes I don't know my own strength." *"You're getting way stronger than I remember. Could you imagine if you ever got a god form or something? That'd be ridiculous!" - Against Goku. *"Please remember I trust you with my life, Bruce. And you know what I want you to do with it if I ever lose control." - Against Batman. *"To think you could be using your mind to help make the world a better place. But instead you're focusing it on destroying me." - Against Lex Luthor. *"Strongest woman in the world, huh? I have a cousin that might disagree with that." - Against Chun-Li. *"Nice hammer. And cape. And hair. And... well, nice everything, really." - Against Thor. *"You're strength is even greater than I thought, Adam. Thanks again for the match." - Against He-Man. *"And for the last time, I will not get you a picture of Kara's chest!" - Against Deadpool. Category:DEATH BATTLE: The Video Game Playable Characters